1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for measuring contact pressures between two interfacing components, and more particularly, to measuring pressures between skin and a component placed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Many medical devices, clothing items, and other objects are designed to rest against the body during operation. For many of these devices, a proper fit of the device against the body is desirable for user comfort and/or proper device function.
For example, breathable gas delivery masks are used in many types of medical treatments, ranging from simple oxygen therapy to the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea by application of continuous or variable positive airway pressure. These masks are usually designed to rest against the skin adjacent the nose, or in some cases, the nose and mouth. The portion of the mask that rests against the skin is usually a soft, conforming cushion or flange. A good seal between the mask and the skin facilitates delivery of breathable gas. Gas leaks between the mask and the skin reduce the volume of gas delivered to the patient, thus reducing the efficacy of the treatment.
Anthropometric data on the human face (i.e., normalized measurements of facial dimensions) can be used to design breathable gas masks so that they make better seals with the skin. However, anthropometric data on the human face does not describe the response of the facial tissues to the mask, and thus, there are certain circumstances in which pure anthropometric data may be insufficient. One such circumstance occurs when positive airway pressure systems are used. These systems deliver breathable gas at substantial pressures in order to pneumatically splint a patient's airway. If a breathable gas mask is used with a positive airway pressure system, the pressures created by the system may cause the facial tissues to deflect, and at higher pressures, may cause the mask to lift away from the face. In these circumstances, the complex response of the facial tissues to the applied pressures makes it more difficult to design a well-fitting mask.
Data on the operational contact pressures between a breathable gas mask and the skin on which it rests can be used in lieu of or in addition to available anthropometric data in order to design masks with better fit. However, data on the contact pressures between a breathable gas mask and skin while the mask is in use is more difficult to obtain than anthropometric data.
Similar problems in obtaining good anthropometric data and predicting the skin's response to applied pressures occur when attempting to design and fit other objects, such as shoes, harnesses, orthotics, prosthetics, headgear for securing breathable gas masks, backpacks, and/or items of clothing, particularly with elastic properties and/or elements.